miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
We All Have the Right
|episode = "Santa Claws" |album = Miraculous Ladybug Christmas Album |runtime = 0:49 |sample = }} " " is a song in "Santa Claws" that Cat Noir sings to Santa Claws, offering him a gift and promising to hand over the Miraculouses, while tricking him so that Ladybug can attack from within the offered gift. Lyrics |-|English = Cat Noir: Santa, you're the winner, We stand down and surrender. We fear you have defeated us, So we give you our Miraculous. But beforehand, Here is a gift for you. Cause on Christmas,'' Even you have a right to that, too. '''Santa Claws (speaking): A present? For me? Hawk Moth (speaking): Don't listen to him! It has to be a trap! Cat Noir: Rebel with a cause, You give us so much fright! We all have the right to a present On Christmas night. |-|French = - Translation = Cat Noir: Santa Claws, this time, it's been set We surrender, you have won No one will come rescue us We give you our Miraculous. But before that We have a gift for you Because on Christmas Eve, Even you have a right Santa Claws (speaking): A present? For me? Hawk Moth (speaking): Don't listen to him! It has to be a trap! Cat Noir: You scare us so much! You are really cruel! But everyone needs a gift On Christmas Eve }} |-|Spanish (EU) = - Translation = Cat Noir: Santa Claws, you've overcome You've won, we surrender So defeated We give you our Miraculous It's Christmas, That is why for you There's also a present And you have it here Santa Claws (speaking): A present? For me? Hawk Moth (speaking): Don't listen to him! It's a trap! Cat Noir: Rebel from head to toe, Even if you make us afraid! You must have a present Because it's Christmas }} |-|Catalan = - Translation = Cat Noir: Santa Imp, we agree this time. We surrender, you have won. We give you our Miraculous, no one is coming to rescue us. But before that we have a gift for you. You also have the right because tonight is Christmas Eve. Santa Imp (speaking): A present? For me? Sphinx (speaking): Don't listen to him! It has to be a trap! Cat Noir: You scare us very much. Did you know you are very cruel? But everyone has the right to a Christmas Eve's present }} |-|Spanish (LA) = - Translation = Cat Noir: Santa Atrocious, you have overcome It's time to surrender You managed to defeat us Take now our Miraculous But first have, I'll give you a present Because on Christmas Even you deserve to have that Santa Atrocious (speaking): A present? For me? Hawk Moth (speaking): Don't believe him! That's a trap! Cat Noir: Even if you bring us, unhappiness Everyone deserves gifts This Christmas }} Trivia *The speaking parts between Santa Claws and Hawk Moth are removed in the iTunes version of the track. *The keys of the French and English versions are different; the French version is in the key of D, one whole step up from the English version (in C). The reason for the change is unknown. Gallery MIRACULOUS �� SANTA CLAWS - "We all have the night" �� Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir MIRACULOUS �� SANTA CLAWS - Songs compilation �� Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir es:Todos tenemos el derecho ru:On a Tous Droit à un Cadeau à Noël pl:Un cadeau fr:On a tous droit à un cadeau de Noël pt-br:Direito a Ganhar um Presente de Natal Category:Songs Category:In-universe songs